


Cross-Continental Thanksgiving

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Happily Ever Before [2]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Allusions to Child Abuse, F/M, Post-Series, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca asks Tom to come home with her for Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-Continental Thanksgiving

“What are you doing for Thanksgiving?” Rebecca asks over dinner in the dining hall one night.

Tom’s face goes blank, turning just the slightest bit red as he shrugs.  “I have a lot of work to do.  So, you know, I figured I'd just stay here.”

“No plans with friends?” Rebecca asks.  She had known he wasn't going home; her boyfriend never goes home unless the dorms are closed. 

“Nah, everyone is going home,” Tom says, shrugging.

“Come home with me for Thanksgiving,” Rebecca says.  “You've never been to the west coast, right?  It'll be fun.”

Tom worries his bottom lip and looks at her with something that almost looks like fear.  “I, uh, don’t think so.”

“Come on, you can meet my family and have a huge, free meal.  My family wants to meet you,” Rebecca says.  “We’ve been dating for a few years now and I think they think I’m making you up.”

Tom shakes his head a little bit.  “I can’t afford a ticket to California.  Thanks for the offer, though.”

Rebecca sighs.  Maybe she should stay here with Tom so he doesn’t have a sad Thanksgiving alone.  She wants to celebrate with him.

  “I can hear your thoughts, Rebecca.  You should go home and have a good time.  I know you miss your family,” Tom says, leaning across the table to press his lips against her cheek.  “I’m not big on Thanksgiving anyway.  Have you heard the history behind it?”

Rebecca snorts as she reaches over to stroke his face gently.  “Yes, you nerd.  You tell me every year.”

“Well, you see...” Tom starts and Rebecca smiles at the familiar rant as she tries to figure out how to bring Tom home for Thanksgiving.

* * *

 

A few days later, Tom has finally relaxed.  Rebecca hasn’t mentioned the idea of him coming to her home for Thanksgiving.  He loves her, knows he’s going to marry her one day, but he hates holidays. 

He especially hates holidays that are about big, happy family.  It all rings so false to him.  Tom never had a happy family and the best part of his holidays tended to be when his dad passed out from too much alcohol. 

But Tom should have known better.  Because Rebecca doesn’t give up when she wants something.

There’s a knock on his door and when he answers, Rebecca is standing in front of him waving pieces of paper in his face.  “You’re coming to California with me for Thanksgiving.”

“Rebecca, I can’t afford-“

“I have your ticket right here,” Rebecca says. 

Tom blinks.  “How?”

“I told them that you were gonna be alone for Thanksgiving,” Rebecca says, shrugging.  “They wanted to help.  Plus, they really wanna meet you.”

Rebecca is grinning and bouncing happily and Tom can’t say no. 

“Thanks, Rebecca,” Tom says, grinning falsely.

“They’re going to love you,” Rebecca assures him as she hugs him tightly.  “I know you’re nervous about meeting them, but they’re going to love you.”

* * *

 

That’s how Tom ends up on a plane with his hand squeezing Rebecca’s tightly.  His palm is sweaty and his heart is pounding so hard he’s pretty sure that Rebecca can feel it. 

“And this thing can get us to California in one piece?” Tom asks, looking over at her nervously as the engine starts to thrum.  He’s never flown before.

“I fly to and from school a couple times a year,” Rebecca says, smiling over at him.  “I’m still alive.”

“For now,” Tom mutters darkly.

But Rebecca keeps him occupied the whole flight by mapping out her rather extensive family tree, complete with amusing anecdotes.  It doesn’t make him unnervous; it just makes him nervous about meeting her family and not about them falling out of the sky.

* * *

 

“You must be Tom!” a short woman with bright red hair throws her arms around him before he can reply. 

Tom awkwardly tries to hug her back, but she’s got him in a tight grip and his arms are pinned.  “It’s good to meet you, Mrs. Leyburn.  Rebecca has told me so much about you.”

“Hey, Mom, give him a little breathing room,” Rebecca says, squeezing his shoulder and separating them.  “You can’t break him in half the first day here!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Mrs. Leyburn says.  “I’m just so excited to finally meet you, Tom!  We’ve heard about Rebecca’s amazing boyfriend for years now, but you’ve never been around when we came to visit Boston.”

Tom shrugs a little bit, trying not to feel awkward.  “Sorry.  College is killer sometimes.”  And he hadn’t wanted to intrude.

“I know, I know.  Rebecca has told us all about how much you have to read for those history classes of yours,” Mrs. Leyburn says, patting his arm.  “Now come inside.  You must be exhausted from your trip!  We’ve got plenty of snacks.  Put your bags down and let’s get to know each other.”

With that, the adventure of Tom’s lifetime begins.  He meets Rebecca’s dad and two sisters, who all greet him with hugs and fun stories about Rebecca growing up.  Rebecca’s face turns brilliantly red as they pull out tale after tale about her youth. 

It’s the most surreal experience Tom can imagine: sitting around a kitchen table with a family, happily laughing and sharing stories.  Rebecca’s hand is slipped in his and she’s laughing along.  She looks so at ease and it’s almost fascinating for Tom to see someone who feels this way. 

Except he’s starting to relax, too.  Incrementally, just a little bit, Tom manages to relax.  Manages to relax into this bizarre, happy family.  He waits for the fighting or the screaming or the violence to begin, but it never does. 

* * *

 

Late that night, there’s a soft knock on the door of the guest room Mr. Leyburn had led him to earlier that night.  Before Tom can say anything, Rebecca has slipped into his room and has stretched next to him on the bed.

“I know they’re a lot, but they all really loved you.  I promise,” Rebecca says. 

“They’re really great,” Tom says, brushing her hair out of her face. 

“What’s wrong?” Rebecca asks.  “Is it just jetlag?”

“Is your family always like this?” Tom asks.  “Are they always so happy and loving with each other?  With you?”

“Well, we fight sometimes, of course, and there’s usually less storytelling, but yeah.  We usually all get along,” Rebecca says. 

Tom nods a little bit, glad that it’s dark in his room because it means that Rebecca can’t see his face.  He’s seen happy families from a distance, but he’s never been submerged in one.  It doesn’t fit right.  As kind and welcoming as Rebecca’s family has been, it almost feels like he’s an imposter in this happy family. 

“Please talk to me, Tom.  Is it about why you never go home unless you have to?” Rebecca asks.  She reaches down to squeeze his hand.  “I’m starting to worry.”

“Let’s just say that I’ll never take you home to meet my dad.  It’d be a different kind of welcome,” Tom says.  “But I don’t want to talk about that, not with all this happiness everywhere.  One day, I promise.”

Rebecca leans over to kiss his cheek tenderly.  “Whenever you’re ready.  I wanna know.”

“Your family is really nice, though, and I mean that,” Tom says.  “Thanks for inviting me.”

“I’m glad that you’re here,” Rebecca says.

The door opens and they both turn to look at whoever opened the door.

“I thought I heard voices in here.”  It’s Rebecca’s dad.

“I was just coming to make sure that you hadn’t scared him away,” Rebecca says, propping herself up with one arm.  “You guys are intimidating.  Luckily, Tom is a braver soul than most.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid.  Use a condom,” Mr. Leyburn says.

“Dad!” Rebecca exclaims.

“You’re in your twenties and you’re both away at college together,” Mr. Leyburn says.  “I was twenty one and away at college with your mother once.  I know what happens.”

“ _Dad!_ ” Rebecca yells louder and tosses a pillow at him. 

“Alright, alright.  Just saying.  Goodnight you two,” Mr. Leyburn says as he shuts the door.

Tom laughs at the exchange as Rebecca buries her face against his chest. 

“I can’t believe that my dad just told us to use condoms,” Rebecca murmurs.

Tom keeps laughing as he runs his fingers through her hair.

“He cares.  That’s nice,” Tom says.

“At least he didn’t go into graphic detail,” Rebecca says, shuddering against him.

They lay silently together for a while, Tom contemplating the next couple days.  Apparently, he’s going to be meeting even more of Rebecca’s family, with promises that they’ll also all love him.

“This is going to be my first Thanksgiving.  First real one,” Tom murmurs softly after a while.  “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you’re here, too,” Rebecca says.

“I’m especially looking forward to the photo albums your mom promised to show me tomorrow.  Cute little baby ‘becca,” Tom teases.

Rebecca makes an irritated huffing noise.  “You know, she doesn’t usually whip those out the first time I bring someone home.  It usually takes a while.  This means she thinks you’re sticking around.”

That Rebecca’s mom likes him makes a warm feeling settle in Tom’s stomach.  “And what do you think?”

“Eh, we’ll see,” Rebecca teases.  “I’m thinking of upgrading to someone who can grow a decent beard.”

“Just give me some time, okay?  Working on it!” Tom says.

They both laugh at the joke (they both know Tom is _never_ going to be able to grow a beard) and slowly start to drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
